


The little art studio

by NicoNetwork



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoNetwork/pseuds/NicoNetwork
Summary: Since day one , Futaba Sakura has come to Yusuke Kitagawa’s art studio once a week to look at his art, they suddenly become intrigued with each other, but both are too afraid to approach. Who will approach who? How will their friendship unfold? And will they fall in love? All answered in this fan fiction!





	The little art studio

It was a rainy day in the city. Yusuke Kitagawa had just opened his art studio and was sitting at the desk, dissappointed by the lack of people entering his store. Though he didn’t mind since it gave him his  _own_ timeto sketch. And as soon as the store opened it felt as if it was coming to a close for the day.

He stood from the desk and headed to flip the sign to closed but when he almost did, a girl went to open the door. Yusuke stared at the silent girl for a minute and opened the door. “Come in..” He said and continued to watch her. She looked at her feet as she entered and wiped them on the entrance mat.

She headed over to look at Yusuke’s paintings. ‘Is she some critic?’ Yusuke thought to himself. ‘Maybe I should try and impress her’ Yusuke thought again. “H-hey uhm...” The girl with long orange hair and purple eyes covered her mouth as she spoke.

‘She’s too young to be a critic and too childish’ Yusuke thought as she spoke. “Yes?” He asked. As soon as Yusuke spoke, the girl made a run for it out the door. Yusuke looked around if she had stolen anything when she ran away and concluded she was just shy and ran.

’How sad she didn’t buy anything’ Yusuke thought and closed up his shop for the first time.


End file.
